Passage to the Eleventh
by Yuna Cifer
Summary: The Master is pulled from the Void, he's given a mission though: save the Doctor. Can the Master take this second chance and save himself or will he be dropped back into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little Master angst. I know I shouldn't be posting this when I already have to on-going stories but I couldn't help myself and I had to write this. Also I'm completely disregarding Children of Earth in Torchwood so yeah. What else oh yeah reviews are appreciated constructive or otherwise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Master but If I did he would get lots of huggles. **

* * *

Pain sears through my body, I'm being pulled through a very small tube. It burns I don't fit I can feel my entire body being crushed as it goes through.

Pain pain pain pain pain pain pain. Light.

Words whisper in my ears. I can barely hear them. I strain to hear but nothing. They grow louder and louder and louder! Until I can't stand it and I want to cover my ears but I can't because I don't have hands. I try to scream but that doesn't work either.

I voice above all the others comes through, blocking out the others.

_Residents of the Void that is what you are hearing._

Who are you?

_I am the one who has raised you from the Darkness and brought you to the Light. _

Why?

_The Doctor must be saved. _

The Doctor?

_He will answer the question you must stop him. _

_The Doctor must be saved. _

_You must find it. It will come to you. _

Golden light sears through my eyelids and a familiar pounding beats in my chest.

_Buh-dum buh-dum. _

The pounding reverberates in my chest like a drum starting at the point of origin travelling throughout my body.

_Buh-dum buh-dum. _

The four beat pattern rings throughout my body and I can no longer keep my eyes shut. I open my eyes and the golden light burns my eyes. I squeeze them shut quickly, blinking quickly to rid the burn.

I sit up on my knees turning around on all fours, now I can open my eyes without the light burning them. I see my hands and realize my hands are different. I've regenerated. Then I remember.

Rassilion, Gallifrey returning, the drums what they did to me, I remember it all. I even remember saving the Doctor. As much of a mistake that was. I was only getting my revenge on Rassilion the Doctor had only been between me and my revenge.

Matters not anymore, because I fell in the Void and he probably thinks me dead. Which I guess I no longer am; beating hearts, fresh hands and body.

I squeeze my eyes shut and realize it's quiet, really quiet. The drums their gone, I listen to the silence drinking it in. I laugh when I realize that with the drums gone my emotions are less restrained and I'm crying. I wipe the tear and rest my head in my hands and after all these years let myself cry. The drums are gone.

The void probably has something to do with my regeneration and the drums absence. The Void or whoever has brought me back .From what I could tell the Void was neither male nor female, its voice was a cacophony of voices.

Anyway the bitch has brought me back to save the Doctor of all things. While my head is no longer filled with the drums and the need to bring back Gallifrey and destroy the Doctor, he is by no means on my top list of people to jump around saving.

I stand up it appears the Void gave me clothes, nice ones too. I'm wearing a dark suit, tie, and navy overcoat. The ensemble makes me look like a typical human businessman and I wonder for a brief moment if what I'm supposed to find is a in a bank of some sort.

I realize the thought is absurd and brush it away. A businessman is not going to save the Doctor. I walk out of the alley I was in and I have no idea where I am. The air smells salty so it's by the ocean, a port town. Beyond that I have no idea.

I decide my 'mission' and start looking for what 'will come to you'. I'm not sure if the Void meant it will literally come to me or I'll get an epiphany. I decide I don't care so I just continue to walk until it comes to me.

I walk several blocks until I'm stopped by the smell of fish and chips and I realize I'm starving. All it takes is a little mind manipulation and the cashier is convinced that I'm a VIP and I get my fish and chips free of charge. Humans are so easy; they have no defenses what so ever.

The fish and chips are amazing. I eat them so quickly it's like I haven't in eaten months. I realize that it probably has been months since I've eaten. I finish the amazing fish and chips and continue on my search.

I conclude my search finding the most expensive hotel I can. Like last time I get what I want free of charge. The receptionist had no idea she even got flustered when she realized I was VIP. Good times, good times.

I place my coat on the back of a chair and lay down on the queen size bed, right in the middle on top of the duvet. I don't know why I'm even bothering searching for whoever or whatever it is that the Void wants. Since when have I ever taken orders from anybody. Especially entities that were previously thought to not be sentient, especially ones that bring you back to life just so you could save the one person you loath the most.

***  
I don't know when I fell asleep but I'm opening my eyes so apparently I have. I sit up straight, sliding out of the enormous bed, cursing myself for overindulging and getting a queen size bed.

I snag a Belgium waffle from the hotel cafeteria. This regeneration does not like waffles…at all. A tall glass of water barely gets rid of the taste. I can see now why the first thing the Doctor checks are his taste buds and appearance. I always found it absurd to be so concerned about whether or not you still like bananas or not.

I've hardly looked in the mirror yet. Even though I wish I had checked out foods the waffles are still lingering. I think I'll be going on a purely fish and chips diet. Waffles are evil.

Back outside I take another route heading toward Road Dahl Plass. I grilled the receptionist the other day, unfortunately I'm currently in Cardiff. What the hell could be in Cardiff that could help the Doctor. Nothing was here. Despite that I continue anyway.

I hope for more luck this time, I doubt it though.

It takes an hour and 15 minutes to get to the Plass and I'm starving. I get another bit of fish and chips, taking them out to the Plass. I lean against some pillar thingy eating my fish and chips.

Two hours and twenty-six seconds later, I'm still at the Plass in the shade of the pillar thingy. Nobody interesting has passed just boring ordinary humans, nothing new.

What was the point of this if I was just going to end up wasting my time watching humans. Suddenly this is feeling like a punishment, the order to save the man I hate, stuck here on Earth with humans, wandering aimlessly looking for something that I don't even know the appearance of.

Maybe it is a punishment and I've been fooled, I bet that bitch is laughing at me right now. Finally figured you out and I'm not playing your game any-

I can feel him it's him no other person can make my head hurt like this. It's him, why?

No no no no no no no. I knew it, it was a trick. The bitch wanted me killed, save the Doctor a euphemism for kill the Master.

The Void wanted him – him, the Freak to kill me.

He is getting closer I can feel it. I'm going to die. I straighten up against the pillar, tensing. I feel them pass me – all three of them. I recognize them Gwen and Ianto. I want to cry – damn me I've been so emotional without the drums - he's brought friends to watch.

I tense pushing myself against the pillar. They don't stop though; they just walk past and their laughing. He's laughing. Shouldn't he be mad or sad at least? I don't get it. I don't care. I run.

I run as far as possible, as fast as possible. I'm not dying not by him.

I run until my lungs burn and my hearts are pumping out of my chest. I can't do this. I won't do this.

I run, run so far. Then: pain bursts in my chest and I'm on the ground.

I'm on all fours chest heaving, hearts pumping like I've been shot. I have been shot I realize. It hurts in the exact same spot. It burns fresh I feel like I've been shot all over again.

Images flash through my mind. The Doctor begging me to regenerate, Saint Martha telling me the plan, I had lost, Jack dying over and over again, the Doctor forgiving me, embracing me. I squeeze my eyes shut blocking out the assault.

Why? Why this pain now?

_The undying one is the key to many doors. _

I can't he'll kill me.

_You must save the Doctor. That is all. _

I see now, save him or you'll chuck me back in the Void. The Doctor is all you care about I'm just a chess piece. Well you can shove it you bitch!

_You are wrong. We need the Doctor to save _you.

What?

"Wait…wait, no! You bastard what do you mean save me," I yell into the night air. The pain is gone, but a new one has emerged. Emotion.

I'm shaking I don't know what to do. They want the Doctor to save me, me. Why? I've killed him, tortured him, and terrorized him and his friends. He has no reason to want to save me…yet he forgave me on the Valiant. No he was just trying to get me to be his prisoner, and that's all he'll do. Make me his prisoner.

I am no body's prisoner. I can't be saved.

I get off the ground and walk slowly back to the hotel. I can't be saved but if I don't do this they – whoever they are – will send me back to the Void and that is worse than confronting him and dying.

I'll just do this – save the Doctor and then run. The Doctor doesn't have to know it was me who saved him.

The queen sized bed looks inviting and I'm glad I overindulged because my whole body aches from running. I barely undress only taking off my overcoat, suit jacket, and half untying my tie.

I lay in the middle of the bed on top of the duvet, exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

So, so very late, my apologies.

Thanks to **Saffarinda **for reviewing and letting me know that someone actually liked this. So please keep reviewing guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own, unfortunately.

* * *

I wake up my face is scrunched against the duvet in creases. I pull myself up not at all refreshed from sleeping in fact I feel hung-over.

A knock sounds at the door, my hearts clench. It could be him, he could have found me. This should be on my terms not his. I clench my fists ready to fight.

My hand is an inch away from the door knob when:

"Room service," my hearts drop and I can't believe it, room room service. Embarrassment seeps in turning into hatred at the human on the other side of the door for making feel...embarrassed. I open the door fully intent on just sending them away.

I see the perky little blonde in the doorway and sending her away isn't enough anymore. I lean against the frame – I imagine I look a bit disheveled not very intimidating, but this'll work – making eye contact, the poor girl mumble, apologizes for waking me and she'll come back later, blah blah blah.

She turns around to leave and just before she's out of reach I grab her wrist. She jumps her big eyes all frightened asking why?

Yes. Why? Indeed.

I grab her cheeks with my other hand making her look into my eyes, and it's done. Her face blanks, I let go wait for her to come to. She looks at me blinks – I love this part when they're all confused, humans are so adorable- and then she begins to cry uncontrollably. I slam the door in her face before she can touch me.

She'll be convinced for a few days that every male she meets is her deceased father. There shouldn't be any long term effects; she'll forget everything, mostly. Maybe.

I take an ice cold shower it cools me down inside and outside. I thoroughly scrub down getting the human scent off me, which has accumulated over the past few days. As I get dressed I snatch a look at myself in the mirror.

My hair is black but longer, I slick it back away from my face. My eyes are black pools, pitiless, and never ending. I see them but they don't see me.

They don't hold the same fire of insanity they used to, their just dead, dead like me, dead like the people I killed. I look away unable to look at my own face. Face my own sins.

I get dressed in the same clothes as before. It appears for all of the Voids planning it failed to think of a change of clothes.

Back at Road Dahl Plass I realize that I have no idea where Torchwood is. I suppose this spot of missing information has something to do with coming out of the Void. It doesn't matter, that just means I'll have to find a way to get the Captain to come to me.

I think for a second and fail in coming up with a way that doesn't involve world domination or the killing of innocents. The sun glints off the Plass and I notice it's nearly noon, time for fish and chips.

Fish and chips that's the answer, that's how I'll get him. I knew my obscene craving for British cuisine would get me somewhere.

I twist red and blue together then white and black. I admire the transmitter made out of a disassembled microwave and headset. It'll transmit a benign signal – the signal isn't alien but I've altered the parts enough that the frequency will be foreign enough to alert Torchwood and bring them here.

I set the transmitter on the countertop flicking the switch, its time. The cashier stands behind the counter blank faced.

I tell him to get a basket of fish and chips. It takes him awhile since I had to empty the kitchen – the whole staff thinks it's a snow day. I get my basket of fish and chips and sit down to eat. Ten minutes later and I've finished. I can hear the screech of the Torchwood SUV outside.

I go back behind the counter and tell the cashier that it's time for him to leave. I snatch a napkin off the counter wipe the grease off my hands – greasy hands aren't intimidating – and lean against the counter.

The doors burst open. The Captain comes in first followed by Gwen, and Ianto. Their all armed pointing their guns in every direction looking for the source of the bogus signal. Jack spots me first of course.

His eyes narrow in that peculiar way of his and I know at least I'll get some fun out of this.

"Well it took you long enough I have to say Torchwoods response time is disappointing," I say, still leaning against the counter.

"Who are you? Did you send that signal?" questions Jack, his whole body is tense. ready to shoot.

"Indeed, converting the electromagnetic waves into radio waves and tweaking the frequency beyond that of current human technology...was easy," I say offhandedly pointedly ignoring the first question. I laid down little clues; I hope they pick them up. I don't want to spell it out for them.

"_Current human technology_?" says Jack, his tone questioning.

"Now you're getting it – "but I'm interrupted by three guns cocking in unison. They've grown impatient, more impatient than before. Something's happened I can see it now that broken glimmer in their eyes. Someones hurt them.

Jack moves forward. Gwen and Ianto move nearer to each other guns aimed at me. I have to admit that it is difficult to hold civil conservation with guns pointed at your face. Because to be honest this was supposed to a civil conservation – a nice chat ask the Captain where (or what) the key is and then split. I can see now where the Doctor's aversion to guns comes from.

"Who are you?" hisses Jack his patience worn thin, by what I can only guess.

"How about you drop your guns and we can talk civilly?" I say, - because I don't want to get shot in the face- as placating as possible, I even hold up my hands in surrender – surrender for what I don't know. It seems to calm them down though because Jack lowers his gun to the floor. Gwen and Ianto follow suit.

"Now, who are you?" Jack growls, now even more tense without his weapon. There is now subtle way to present this considering I'm supposed to be dead. But old habits die hard.

I tilt my head to the side take a step forward, look into the Captain Jacks eyes and tell him what he wants to know.

"You tell me Freak," I say as condescendingly as possible as if it should have been obvious to him the whole time. Even though I know he couldn't have it's obvious I've regenerated.

Jack gasps taking a step back. My revival shocking him momentarily, I roll my eyes for a guy who can't die he sure is taking this rather poorly.

"How? You died on the Valiant, I saw," then he recovered skipping over the obvious questions asking the right ones.

"What are you doing here?"

I don't know how to answer that since I really have no idea what I'm doing here. Honesty is the best course here, or as close to it as possible.

"To be honest Captain, I don't know,"

"You don't know, so you don't know how you got in here or why you tried to summon us," Jack said sarcastically not believing a word.

"I know why I just don't know _why_? As for how I got to Cardiff I have no idea one second darkness the next light and I'm in the arsehole of Britain," I wonder for a second if I've said too much. They're all just staring at me probably trying to figure out where to shoot first.

"How do you not know why you're doing something?" not Jack this time but Gwen, she looks suspicious which is good for her but bad for me.

"It's complicated," I say and I realize this whole mind control, puppet shite is starting to become a theme with me.

Suddenly Jack stands up straighter he has that I-have-an-idea-look on his face. I hate that look having seen on the Doctor's face so many times.

"Master, is somebody making you do this?" he almost sounds concerned that something could be pulling my strings.

The thought of Jack thinking that I could be controlled at all sickens me so I lie. Besides this doesn't concern him, all I need is the key.

"No."

"Then why bother calling us all the way here?" Jack says, sounding irritated. He's more relaxed now that he's realized I'm not a threat. The fact that I could be considered not a threat makes me want to strangle the freak, but I need him so I don't, yet.

"I need help," it hurts me to say it but it's true I do need his help. Or at least I need the key. Jack looks bewildered that I would ask such a thing, but he isn't reaching for the gun I now he has hidden in his belt.

"You need help," Jack repeats unnecessarily, he knows what he's doing repeating that rubbing it in my face. Yes I need help, we've been through this and I'm not discussing it anymore and as far as I'm concerned this conversation never occurred.

"I'm not saying it again Captain," I say and I'm really not once was enough.

"Fine, we should take this to the Hub no need to continue this here," says Jack motioning for his lackey's to go back to the SUV.

The SUV is just outside so I follow Jack outside. Ianto is already at the driver's seat Gwen is getting in the back, assuming Jack is sitting upfront I go to the back seat. But as soon as I sit I'm pushed over and the Freak is on my left and Gwen is on my right.

I sit as straight as I can but the Freak is next to me and it's too much, so although I'd rather not I scoot closer to Gwen. She looks over at the Freak confused but I don't care any distance I can put between myself and that fixed point in time is a relief.

The car ride to Torchwood Three is one of the most tense and painful care rides I've ever had and that is saying something considering I can personally count the amount of times I've ridden in a car on two hands.

When the car finally stops I nearly leap out of the car trying to get as far away from the Freak as possible. Unfortunately this ends up looking like a bid to escape and the Freak grabs me.

"Sorry Master but we can't let you go anywhere," says the Freak. I struggle in his hold his presence suffocating and wrong, so wrong.

"I – I wasn't- _please_ let go." I say.

He lets go and I fall to my knees and I scrabble as far away from him as possible. I don't care if I look pathetic crawling on my hands and knees, I shouldn't be this sensitive to a simple fixed point in time. It could be because I've been pulled out of the Void and as something that shouldn't be here I am now more sensitive to things that shouldn't be here. It's a plausible theory, but I push it back for now someone is calling my name.

"You alright, Master?" It's Jack. I have no intention to answer that question truthfully. Of course I'm not alright you Freak, although I will give you a hint.

"Of course I'm fine," I say standing brushing the dirt from my suit. "But I suggest you back off, your existence gives me the biggest headache." Hear it comes.

"What?"

"Yes, haven't you ever wondered what something like you would feel like to a Time Lord who is extremely sensitive to all of time and space," I say a smirk playing on my lips. "Oh you didn't did you and after all that time you spent with the Doctor, I just can't imagine how he put up with it. I would have thrown you into the first black hole I could find."

"Master…" Jack says he's looking at me strangely a pained look in his eyes, jaw set and fists tightened. I prepare for a punch in the face.

"Hmmm…"

"Shut up." It's short, curt but I get the feeling he hates me for telling me he was hurting the Doctor when he travelled with him. He motions and I follow him.

We take a lift down to the Hub and I still don't recall anything about this place from before the Void. It worries me what else could I have forgotten.


End file.
